Performing power management in a processor system with multiple compute units (e.g., multiple processor cores) presents significant challenges. For example, the overhead associated with providing power reports from the compute units to a power management controller becomes burdensome as the number of compute units increases. There is also a need for techniques to estimate the power consumed by respective compute units.